Time
by EntropyMage
Summary: This time, its much too late.


_

* * *

Disclaimer : Once upon a time i dreamed owned the turles, the end.__

* * *

_

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

Like a good soldier the clock above the doorway to the kitchen continued to tock out the time, forever pointing out to me how late it was getting with every steady beat it made.

"Ha-humph. Ha-humph. Ha-humph."

And like a good soldier my brother continued to run his exercise, the sounds from the dojo blending seamlessly with the beating of the clock.

3:42

Much too late to be doing flips.

"Ha-humph. Ha-humph. Ha-humph."

I got up silently and helped myself to a glass of water. Pausing, I lifted the glass up to eye level. The glass was old, much like most of the stuff around here, but old in the sense that it had been here as long as I remember. It's one of the few glasses that survived our tot years. I briefly watched the scarce light dancing through the old glass and faded cartoons before putting the glass down on the table.

I reached for another.

Leo would be thirsty when he was done.

"Ha-humph. Ha-humph. Ha-humph."

Setting the second glass across the table, I reassumed my vigil over the dojo, waiting for my brother to come out.

4:05

This was getting rather ridiculous.

Now, I know that training is Leo's thing. Hell, everyone knows that. But there is a line between hobby and obsession, and big bro is long past flirting with the thing. No, I don't catch him every night pulling this stunt, but he does it enough to make me worry. Some how I don't think that an all night practice session is exactly healthy for any devout ninja.

"Ha-humph. Ha-humph. Ha-humph."

How many flips did the guy plan on doing? I had awoken to the sound of his landings almost two hours ago. Lord knows how long he was at it prior to that.

4:27

Oh, Leo. Aren't you ever going to come out?

4:35

"Ha-humph. Ha-humph. Ha-humph."

4:39

What the hell could make you want to do this to yourself?

4:43

I'm toying with the idea of going in and dragging him out. The only thing that stops me is that I know its not going to work. I had confronted him in the middle of a kata the second time I caught him pulling an all night act, and had been sent to bed with the reassurance that he would be in done in ten minutes.

I fell asleep to the faint thrums of his movements and the small noises that would occasionally slip pass his lips.

4:52

"Ha-humph. Ha-humph. Ha-humph."

4:59

What's Leo playing at?

5:03

"Ha-humph. Ha-humph. Ha-humph."

5:07

We have practice in little more then an hour

5:13

"Ha-humph. Ha-humph. Ha-humph."

5:23

Please, Leo, don't do this.

5:28

Why, Leo, why?

5:36

Silence.

It rings through out the air.

5:37

There's a small groan that flitters its way across the air as he stretches out his abused muscles.

5:41

Non-existent steps trace there way across the living room into the kitchen. He doesn't turn the lights on, so it is only when he has his head ducked under the facet does he realize that someone else is in the room.

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

He tenses.

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

"What are you doing up so late?"

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

"Funny, I was about to ask you that."

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

"How long have you been awake?"

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

"Too long, Leo."

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

Big bro doesn't answer. He turns around so that he's facing me.

He reaches for the room temperature glass I had poured for him.

I toyed with my half filled cartoon glass.

"Why?"

Leo looked into the lukewarm water. His beak slightly turned by the warm liquid.

He drinks it anyway.

"We all have monsters, Mikey."

He places the glass gently in the drying rack.

"I'm just keeping mine at bay."

Without another word, Leo limps slightly out the room. I can hear him moving the rush mats around as he settles in for meditation.

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

I picked up my glass.

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

The water was still chilled.

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

I left, leaving the broken pieces reflecting the scant light of the room about the metal sink.

Chased away by the broken smiles of faces from so long ago.

6:02


End file.
